The present invention relates to a system for using footwear having integrated video gaming capability, including a location determining apparatus, together with a central monitoring station as a way to interact with others in location based activities. In particular, the present invention is a system which enables a user of the system to automatically initiate the transmission of a text message, such as a by using the “Short Message System” (“SMS”) protocol, which is available over most digital cell phones (as well as many other handheld devices) to send the user's street address to the recipient. Alternatively, the present invention can be used with a second user to send the first user's street address to the second user, or to send routing or map information to a video gaming device of the second user, with such data dynamically updated as the first user changes location.
As explained in the referenced co-pending patent applications of the present inventor, footwear employing location determining apparatus, such as a global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver, together with communications capabilities, such as a cellular phone module, together with a central monitoring system, can be used to send a covert signal indicative of an alarm condition indicative of the wearer's location and the fact that the wearer is in a distress situation. Other technology disclosed in the referenced co-pending applications describes how to use such technology in conjunction with interactive video gaming capabilities.
While the disclosures contained in the co-pending applications describe both interactive gaming and the ability to send a covert alarm to a central monitoring station, nothing in the prior art, or in the co-pending applications permits the wearer of a GPS enabled shoe to be able to send specific location information to someone who simply has a text message enabled cell phone.
Thus, while it is possible, in the prior art, for someone who knows his own location to call a friend and tell them to meet at that location, it has not been possible to do that where the person seeking to be met, simply does not know the address where he happens to be. While standard GPS technology can be used to determine one's location as a latitude and longitude, and while such “lat-long” information is useful when looking at a map or when used by a monitoring station equipped to translate lat-long information into addresses or other location information, it simply does not fit well in everyday parlance. A person wanting to know the location of a friend who he is to be meeting really wants to know the friend's street address, rather than his lat-long.
A need, therefore, exists for some means to provide street address information to others who, while remote, are possessed of a cell phone having text messaging capability, such as SMS.